Hear the Soul
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After hiding a secret from Kurt Blaine finally tells him about his family. Mostly about the little sister he loves with all of his heart. Why did he hide her in the first place? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Cuss, slash, possible femmslash, sex, all that lovely stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going to the same school, Blaine," Kurt said smiling, "Are you sure about leaving the Warblers and everyone?"<p>

Over the summer I had slowly convinced my parents to let me go to McKinley. They didn't know that I did it mostly to see Kurt, but they were happy that I wanted to go to a different school. Kurt was the happiest out of everyone that knew though.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Anyway, I'll still be seeing everyone on weekends. Everything will work out, Kurt. Now, we still have a week before school starts and I know you're dying to go shopping."

"You know me so well. So, are you ready to go?"

"As much as I wish that I could, I have to do something at home."

"You're spending a lot of time at home. I know that you haven't seen them in a long time, but it just seems like you're always with your parents."

Sighing I looked at the ground and wondered what I was going to say. I didn't want to lie to Kurt, but I doubted that he was going to be pleased with everything that I had to say. Actually he wasn't going to be happy that I hadn't told him before.

"Kurt," I said sighing, "I haven't been hanging around my parents."

"Then where have you been?" Kurt asked confused.

"I've been hanging out with my little sister, Vanessa."

Kurt stared at me with his mouth slightly open. I hadn't told him I had a little sister and I knew that he was probably hurt that I didn't, but I didn't like anyone getting close to my sister, even if I did love them.

Vanessa was only three years younger then me, but whenever we could she was by my side. Saying that she was my best friend was an understatement. Now I have to get Kurt to understand why I hadn't told him before.

"You have a sister?" Kurt said softly.

"Yeah," I said smiling slightly, "She's fourteen years old and she's my best friend."

"Why didn't you tell me about her before? We've been dating for awhile and you didn't tell me."

"Kurt, it's a really complicated situation. I know that I can trust you and I do love you, but she's my little sister, my Baby Doll. I have to protect her, Kurt."

"Protect her from what? Protect her from me?"

"No, please, Kurt it's not something I like talking about."

"You're not going to tell me?"

Standing up I turned away from him as I remembered everything that had happened. For awhile I hadn't treated my sister as much of anything. Now everything had changed for both of us and I had to take care of her.

"What happened, Blaine?" Kurt said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"When I told you about the dance I went to I left out one important thing," I said closing my eyes, "Vanessa had come out to annoy me. I told her that I hated her before the guys came. They started to beat me and the other guy up when Vanessa pushed one of the guys. They turned and started to beat her. They beat her so badly. She was in a coma for awhile, but when she woke up…When she woke up she couldn't hear anything. They beat her to the point where she lost her hearing completely and she's never going to get it back and it's my fault."

Kurt stared at me for a moment before hugging me tightly. I had blamed myself for years because of my sisters' deafness, though she never did. After she got out of the hospital she literally slapped me to knock some sense into me.

I loved my sister so much, but having 'I hate you' the last thing that she'll ever hear me say made my heart break. I tried every day to make it up to her even though she said I didn't have to. That made me very overprotective of her in every sense of the word.

"Baby Doll wants to meet you," I said softly, "I've just been pushing it back."

"Maybe we could go shopping together," Kurt said smiling, "I'd love to meet her."

"Okay, let's go to my place and I'll get her."

Kurt nodded his head softly and followed me as we walked to my house. Vanessa was always trying to get me to let her meet Kurt, but, as much as I loved the guy, I didn't want her to think that I wasn't going to be there for her.

Vanessa meant more to me then anyone else did, but I was starting to care about Kurt a lot and I knew they'd have to meet at sometime I just didn't know what to think. I didn't know what I'd do if they didn't get along.

When we got to my house I left Kurt downstairs in the living room while I went looking for Vanessa. I found her in her bedroom painting her walls again. Smiling I flickered the lights until she looked at me.

With a grin Vanessa put her paintbrushes down and hugged me tightly. Smiling I kissed the top of her head and stared at the painting she was doing this time. She loved painting and drawing as much as I loved to sing.

'Vanessa,' I signed quickly, 'Kurt is downstairs and wants you to come shopping with us. Do you want to come?'

'Kurt?' Vanessa signed back, 'As in your boyfriend Kurt?'

'Yes, do you want to come?'

'Of course I do. Can I take a shower first? I'm covered in paint.'

'Yeah, we'll wait downstairs for you. Don't take too long.'

Vanessa nodded quickly and went into the bathroom. Smiling I left her room and closed the door behind me. I had hoped that she didn't want to go shopping, but I should have known better. Shopping was something Kurt and Vanessa had in common, although they had two different styles.

Going downstairs I grabbed some water for Kurt and I and went into the living room. Kurt was sitting on the floor looking over some of the DVDs that my family had collected over the years. Smiling I handed him a bottle and sat next to him.

"Nice collection," Kurt said smiling happily.

"Thanks," I said smiling back, "My Mom loves movies so she collects all that she can. Vanessa will be down soon. She was painting when we got here."

"Alright, what do you want to do while we wait?"

"We can just wait here. She should be down any minute. She's really good at taking really quick showers."

Kurt nodded and started to point to some of the movies. Smiling we talked about them until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around I saw Vanessa walked towards us with a shy smile on her face.

Standing up I walked over to her and took her hand. She smiled happily and hugged me tightly. I looked over her and saw that she was wearing a simple long dress and a black leather jacket and boots while her curly brown hair was in a lose, messy braid.

'Do I look okay?' Vanessa asked shyly.

'You look wonderful, Baby Doll,' I signed happily, 'Come on, I want you to meet Kurt.'

Vanessa nodded slightly and walked with me to Kurt. Kurt looked between Vanessa and I before offering Vanessa his hand. Vanessa smiled softly and took his hand. I watched them carefully and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw that they were getting along so far.

"Hi," Kurt said smiling, "I like your dress."

'Thank you' Vanessa signed back.

I smiled slightly remembering that Vanessa knew how to read lips. It had taken her awhile, but it helped a lot before she and our family knew how to sign. I looked at Kurt and saw him look at me confused.

"She said 'Thank you'," I said calmly.

"Oh," Kurt said nodding, "Do you guys want to head out now?"

Nodding my head I walked towards the door with Vanessa. We climbed into my car and started to drive to the mall. Vanessa sent a text to our parents while Kurt sent one to his Dad telling them that we'd be back late.

When we got to the mall Vanessa instantly grabbed Kurt and my hand and pulled us into Urban Outfitters. The grin on her face made me smile and look at Kurt who had the same grin on his face. Kurt was already starting to like Vanessa, which was all I could ask for.

'Blaine,' Vanessa signed quickly, 'You should have Kurt try this on. It will really bring out his eyes.'

"Vanessa thinks that you should try this on," I said smiling.

"I'll try this on if she tries on that dress," Kurt said motioning to a dress next to me.

Vanessa nodded in agreement and they both made their way back to the dressing room. The rest of the shopping went like that. Kurt and Vanessa would point out clothes to each other before they turned and made me try on different clothes.

'I like Kurt,' Vanessa signed to me with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Warnings in chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Calm down, Blaine,' Vanessa signed standing in front of me, 'It is just lunch with Kurt and his family.'<p>

Kurt had invited me to a barbeque that his Dad was having today. I had met all of them, but I hadn't really spent a lot of time with them. And because of that I didn't know how I was supposed to act around all of them.

'What if you came with me?' I signed pouting slightly.

'You want me to meet Kurt's family?' Vanessa signed with wide eyes, 'You really are serious about this guy.'

'I am and please come with me.'

'Ask Kurt first and if he says that I can come without imposing then I will.'

Grinning I hugged Vanessa tightly before sending a txt to Kurt. I knew that he was going to say yes to bringing Vanessa, but he needed to tell his Dad incase there wasn't enough food. Almost instantly I get a message back saying that Kurt was hoping that I'd ask.

'Kurt says that he wants you to come too,' I signed to Vanessa with a smile, 'Guess it's time for both of us to get dressed.'

'Okay, Big Brother,' Vanessa signed back happily, 'But you really should try to dress relaxed, if you know how.'

'I know how to relax, Baby Doll.'

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

Vanessa giggled softly and ran upstairs to her room. I shook my head and went into mine and stood in front of my closet. She was right. I wasn't very good at relaxing. It was just a barbeque though; dressing up would make me look like a freak.

Dressing in regular jeans and a button up green shirt I made my way downstairs and saw Vanessa touching some CDs. If the music was loud enough she could feel the beat, but mostly she stayed away from music. I didn't know if it was because she couldn't hear or because she didn't care about it, but I hated the look on her face when I sang.

I looked over Vanessa and saw her wearing a short purple skirt, white blouse, green vest, and thigh-high Converse shoes that were black with silver drawings and rainbow laces. Grinning I ran to my room and grabbed a necklace I had bought years ago. It was a simple leather strap with a pendent in the shape of a fairy meditating on a lily pad.

It wasn't something that I normally would buy, but as soon as I saw it I knew I wanted it. Every time I wore it I felt a different strength from it. I hoped that it would bring the same type of strength to Vanessa. She hated being around a lot of people especially since she couldn't read lips all that well.

I ran downstairs and tapped on Vanessa's shoulder. She turned around with a smile gracing her lips. I loved that even though it seemed like the world was against her she always was smiling. Smiling back I put the necklace on her before kissing her forehead. She hugged me tightly before pulling back and grabbing two flowers from the chair.

I looked at the flowers calmly before taking one and placing behind Vanessa's ear. Vanessa nodded slightly and put the other flower in my breast pocket. Grinning happily I motioned towards the door and grabbed my car keys.

When we got to Kurt's house my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. Vanessa grabbed my hand gently before getting out of the car and going to the door. I sat in the car for awhile before I saw Finn opening the door and looking at Vanessa in confusion.

Vanessa shook her head before pointing towards me. Finn smiled slightly and waved at me. With a soft blush I got out of the car and walked up to the door. Grinning Vanessa grabbed Finn and my hand and pulled us into the house before looking around in confusion. Finn smiled again and tugged Vanessa slightly to the right and led us outside.

"Vanessa," Kurt said walking up to us, "Blaine, I was beginning to think we'd have to postpone dinner."

'Blaine was nervous,' Vanessa signed with a grin.

'I'm not telling him that,' I signed back glaring slightly.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say," I said shaking my head.

"She said something about you being nervous, didn't she?"

"Okay, that's just not fair."

Vanessa and Kurt shared a look before sticking their tongues out at me. Shaking my head I watched Kurt offer Vanessa his hand before both of them walked away from me. As much as I was glad that they were getting along I had a feeling their friendship would cause some confusion.

"So that's your sister," Finn said standing next to me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "She's also my best friend."

"What's her name?"

"Vanessa Paige Anderson. She's only fifteen so if she meets Puck or Sam let them know that I will hurt them."

"Wow, you're overprotective of her."

"She's done a lot for me, Finn. She's done more then I could ever explain. If I have to keep her safe from guys like Puck for the rest of her life I will."

Finn looked at me like I had gone insane. I knew that he didn't know what she had done for me, although he'd probably find out soon, but I didn't care. Vanessa was my Baby Doll and I wanted to keep her safe from everyone. I doubted that I could do it from very much longer though.

'Blaine,' Vanessa signed bouncing a little, 'Kurt said that he knew how to dye hair. Do you think Mom and Dad would mind?'

'Probably,' I signed smirking slightly, 'Although if we got the right color it could be worth it.'

'Can we go?'

"Kurt," I said smiling at him, "What do you think about us going to the store for some hair dye?"

"Of course," Kurt said happily, "Did you know Vanessa is amazing at charades?"

"Yeah, that's how it was before I learned to sign."

"Can you teach me how to sign?"

Smiling happily I hugged Kurt and let out a deep breath. I was hoping that he would want to learn how to sign. When it came to Vanessa I was happy to have anyone I could on her side. Now she had someone, besides me, to take care of her when she needed help.

'Blaine,' Vanessa signed staring at the ground, 'What about Kurt's family?'

'What about them?' I signed confused, 'Do you not like them?'

'I haven't actually met them. I just talked to Kurt and even then I don't know if he understood me.'

'Hey, Kurt is trying and he wants to learn how to sign. This isn't going to be easy, but I know you like him. Now, why don't you teach him how to understand you?'

Vanessa nodded softly before turning to Kurt. She stared at him for a moment before pointing at herself and signed her name. Kurt stared at her in confusion before trying to figure out what she was signing.

"Vanessa," Kurt said out loud and signing it.

Grinning Vanessa quickly went around to everyone and taught Kurt how to sign their names and what they meant to Kurt. She was going slowly and making it so Kurt understood before she went to the next thing she wanted to teach him.

"Now you know everyone's names," I said smiling, "What's next?"

"Food," Kurt said linking his arm with mine, "My Dad just finished up. You and Vanessa should teach all of us some things."

"You're right. Are you sure they won't mind though?"

"I'm sure. Come on, everything will work out in the end. You and Vanessa are part of this family now. You're my lover and Vanessa is my little sister. Nothing will change that."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Warnings in chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Finn said walking into my bedroom, "Can I ask you a question?"<p>

Looking up from the board game some of the glee girls, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana, and I were playing I saw Finn standing in the doorway smiling shyly. I grinned and motioned for him to come in. Ever sinceBlainehad brought his sister, Vanessa, to the family barbeque he had been teaching Finn and I sign language.

Since I spent so much more time with Blaine, and now Vanessa, I was learning ASL quicker. Finn had been trying to learn too, but he came and asked me a lot of the time how to do some of the signs. Everyone, Vanessa, Blaine, and I, were just glad that he was taking his time to do this for her.

"Sure," I said happily, "What do you need?"

"I was going to ask Blaine and Vanessa if they wanted those tickets my Mom got me for the art festival," Finn said holding the tickets out, "But I was hoping to ask them to get me some pictures and autographs too."

"Alright, I don't even know all of that. How long do you have to learn it?"

"I have about five minutes. Vanessa is stopping by with a few things for us, the notebooks, my backpack, and all of that."

Nodding my head I tried to think of something that would help Finn. We both knew how much it hurt Vanessa when we had to act out what we meant. That was the main reason I worked so hard to learn the language. Vanessa knew that we didn't know all the right signs some times, but it still sucked.

"Who is Vanessa?" Rachel said glaring at Finn.

"Blaine's little sister," Finn said with a shrug, "Is something wrong?"

"How about you hanging out with some random chick and not telling me? Do you even think Finn?"

Rachel continued to tell Finn off for awhile. About halfway through her rant I heard a knock on the door. Looking up I saw Vanessa smiling happily at me and pulling two huge suitcases with her. With a wave I stood up and helped her pull the suitcases to my bed.

'Hey Vanessa,' I signed with a smile, 'This seems more then just some notebooks.'

Vanessa smiled happily and stared to sign quickly. I tried to follow what she said, but I had only been learning for a week and Blaine and Vanessa usually signed slowly so I could follow.

"I got none of that," I said and signed at the same time.

"She said that she designed a few shirts and jackets for you and Finn," Santana said sighing, "Also, thatBlainehas the stomach flu and will miss your date today."

Turning towards Santana I stared at her in shock. She was the last person that I expected to be fluent in ASL. Although with how quickly Vanessa was signing again to her I could tell just how happy and excited she was to have another person to talk to.

"She wants you two to try on the shirts and jackets so she can add some last minute details," Santana said with a nod.

"Alright," I said calmly, "Show us some clothes."

Vanessa nodded quickly and opened one of the suitcases. The whole suitcase was filled to the brim with different colored shirts. I could only see the back of the shirts so that was the only color I could really see. Soon my hands, and Finn's, were full of clothes.

Smiling I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into one of the shirts. It was a tight fitting dark blue T-shirt with a drawing of Earth made into an hour glass that looked like it was surrounded by flames that were neon colored.

It usually wasn't my style, but I couldn't help but fall in love with continually told me that Vanessa was an amazing artist, but this was the first time that I had seen anything. With a deep breath I walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked back out Finn was handing Vanessa the tickets and copying the signs that Santana was doing behind Vanessa. I could tell that Vanessa knew that Finn didn't know the signs, but she looked happy anyway.

'Thank you,' Vanessa signed slowly, 'Blaine and I will have a lot of fun.'

Vanessa was instantly by my side with a few markers as soon as she saw me. She started to draw the outline of a cloud. Her hand moved quickly and before long she pulled back. This time when I looked at the drawing I noticed that it looked like the cloud was raining the flames surrounding the hourglass.

"This is awesome," I said and signed before hugging her, "You designed this?"

'Yeah,' Vanessa signed with a blush, 'Do you really like it?'

"It's amazing. I love it."

With a grin Vanessa handed Finn a hoodie. Finn smiled happily and quickly put it on. When he finished zipping up the jacket it was a crime scene. Instead of blood and human victims there was a bunch of fruits and vegetables getting arrested by a big steak.

'I love it,' Finn signed slowly, 'Thank you.'

Finn laughed at the image and nodded his head happily. Vanessa smiled happily before sitting on the bed and signing something too quickly for me to understand. Before I could have her repeat it she closed her eyes and let out a huge yawn. I waited for her to open her eyes again, but she didn't.

"Santana," I said staring at her.

"She said that she had spent hours making your clothes and designing your school things," Santana said calmly, "She had less than an hour of sleep beforeBlainegot sick. She's been taking care of him for a few hours and she needed to get back to him."

I motioned for the girls to get off my bed. They got up with a little complaint while I put up the game. Vanessa opened her eyes and stared at me in confusion. Smiling I told her to take off her shoes. She did what I said and got off the bed. I placed a hand to her back and had her climb under the sheets.

'I'll take care ofBlaine,' I signed with a smile, 'You can sleep here for awhile and in a few hours I'll take you back home.'

'ButBlaineneeds me.' Vanessa signed with a frown.

'Vanessa, you're going to make yourself sick.'

'I have an idea,' Santana signed calmly, 'I'll come with both of you toBlaine's and all of us will take care of Blaine and you, Vanessa.'

'Okay,' Vanessa said nodding slightly.

Turning to everyone else I quickly explained what was going on and watched them leave. When I turned back to Vanessa and Santana I saw Vanessa was resting her head on Santana's shoulder. I couldn't believe how tired Vanessa looked.

'Let's get going,' I signed smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Warnings in chapter 1. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Tell me Santana,' Vanessa signed calmly, 'How do you know ASL?'<p>

Vanessa, Kurt, and I were in Kurt's car driving to Vanessa's house where Blaine was sick as a dog. I don't know why I offered to help. There was just something that drew me to Vanessa. It was almost the thing I felt when I had first started whatever I had with Brittany.

She was so much more though. Vanessa was artsy, smart, and funny. As much as I loved Brittany she made me feel like I had to take care of her and walk on egg shells. The two of them seemed totally different to me and it was making my head spin. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with either of them.

Brittany looked so sporty and unique, like she was trying to draw attention to her. Vanessa looked like a Bohemian Goddess, like she belonged to the Earth. Everything about her was completely natural and pure. She was someone that I could see owning nothing expect a camera or some things to draw and traveling the world.

'Santana,' Vanessa signed slowly, 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' I signed calmly, 'There is a medical condition in my family. It has something to do with a bone growing in the inner ear. My Grandma is deaf because of it.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's alright.'

'When we get to my place do you want to order some pizza?'

'Sure, how about I order some pepperoni and onion?'

'Those are my favorite toppings. Here, you can use my phone to order when Kurt stops the car. Meet me in my room when you're done. It's the third door on your right when you go upstairs. I'm going to see how Blaine is doing.'

I nodded calmly as Vanessa climbed out of the car and ran into the house. Kurt turned to me and smiled knowingly. Sending him a quick glare I dialed the pizza place and placed the order. Kurt laughed as he climbed out of the car himself.

As soon as I was off the phone I sighed and looked at the house. I had to go in there and act like I wasn't attached to her in any way. I could barely act like I wasn't about to cry whenever I saw Brittany.

She said that when she was done with Artie that she would be with me. They had broken up more then a month ago and we still weren't together. I didn't know what to think about our relationship.

Vanessa was a new start though. She was fourteen and I was sixteen, which was only two years difference. I couldn't think like that yet though, I didn't know if Vanessa would even consider going on with me.

Sighing I climbed out of the car and made my way into the house. Looking around the house I saw just how big it was. With a shake of my head I tried to ignore the feeling of out of place that was filling me.

I could tell that Vanessa and Blaine came from money. It might not have been a lot of money, but it was a lot more then my family. Climbing up the stairs I made my way to Vanessa's room only to freeze when I saw her room.

From the drawings and designs I had seen on the clothes and school supplies I knew that Vanessa could draw, but this was amazing. Her walls were completely covered in paintings, drawings, and so much more.

'Santana,' Vanessa said when she saw me come in, 'What took you so long?'

'It took awhile to get through to the pizza place,' I signed quickly, 'These are amazing.'

'Thank you. I love drawing, painting, sketching, and all of that. Blaine has his music and I have my art.'

'You're really good at it. I wish I could draw.'

'It takes a lot of practice. I mean, I completely sucked when I first started, but I had nothing better to do in the hospital.'

'Wait, why did you have to learn ASL? I thought you were born deaf.'

'No, I lost my hearing a few years back.'

As Vanessa told me what happened to lose her hearing I realized why her and Blaine were so close. How Blaine let her out of his sight was amazing to me and Vanessa didn't seem to mind.

She seemed so happy about everything that happened, like she was completely okay with everything. I knew that if that had happened to me I wouldn't have reacted as well.

Anger filled my heart from just what she was telling me and I could tell that she was playing most of it down. I didn't know whether to think she was hiding her emotions or if she was truly okay.

'None of that matters anymore,' Vanessa signed after a few moment of silence, 'Do you want to look at some drawings?'

'Sure,' I signed sitting on her bed.

Vanessa grinned happily and pulled out a sketchpad. She showed me some drawings she had done and explained what they were before flipping to the last page and looking between it and me.

'Can I draw you?' Vanessa signed with a hopeful look in her eyes.

'Sure,' I signed calmly, 'Why do you want to draw me?'

'I want to because you're beautiful.'

Smiling slightly I looked at the floor and wondered why I was reacting this way to Vanessa. Brittany had told me things like that all the time, but it seemed different when Vanessa said it.

When I looked back at Vanessa she was drawing something. I wanted to look at it, but with the look she sent me when I tried to I realized that she was actually trying to draw me.

It took Vanessa awhile, but when Vanessa was done she looked happy with how everything had turned out. I offered my hand to Vanessa to take the sketchpad, but she looked at me sadly.

'I hope you like it,' Vanessa signed after she handed it to me.

I looked at Vanessa with a smile before turning the pad over. My eyes went wide as I saw how beautiful the drawing was. Vanessa drew me in a way I had never seen before.

'This is how you think I look?' I signed in slight shock.

'No,' Vanessa signed with a smile, 'This is how I know you look. You're beautiful Santana.'

I opened my mouth to say something else to Vanessa when I heard the doorbell ring. Smiling slightly I told her that the pizza was there and I was going to go get it. She smiled back happy and stood from her bed as I left.

After I got the pizza I found myself sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Everything with Vanessa was messing with my mind so badly and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"So, what's up with you and Vanessa?" Kurt asked making me jump.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said standing up, "I have to go..."

"Vanessa is like my little sister, Santana. I don't care if you have a crush on her or if you date her, but don't string her along or hurt her."

"I don't even know if she likes me like that."

"She just showed the drawing of you she did to Blaine. She said you were like a dream she had. That you were so beautiful and perfect. Is that good enough for you?"

I watched as Kurt walked back upstairs trying to decide if what he was saying was true or not. The last time I had put my heart on the line it got riped to shreads and I didn't want to feel that again.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw Vanessa looking at me worriedly. I gave her a small smile and placed the pizza on the table. Vanessa looked at me in confusion and I saw this innocent look in her eyes.

As much as I wanted to tell Vanessa how much I liked her at that moment I knew that it wasn't going to be the right time. Vanessa needed to know me first before I did this to her.

I knew that she would be okay with me liking girls, but I didn't know how she would react when we had to explain everything to everyone. I couldn't just say that I had a strong like for her the moment I saw her. I couldn't even tell anyone that I loved Brittany.

Vanessa was too special for me to hurt because I wasn't comfortable with who I was yet. She needed me to be completely okay with who I was and I wasn't there. It would hurt her too much if I started dating her and had to keep it a secret.

'Is something wrong?' Vanessa signed with a worried look.

'No,' I signed with a fake smile, 'I just wanted to get something to drink if that was alright.'


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Warnings in chapter 1. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'It's your first day of school, Blaine,' Vanessa signed with a smile, 'I think you look amazing.'<p>

'I haven't been to a public school in years,' I signed back while shaking my head, 'Maybe I should call in sick.'

'No, Blaine Anderson, you march that butt of yours to your car, drive your little sister to school, and then go to school yourself. You'll be fine.'

'So you say. Are you sure you don't mind get a ride down to McKenly after school and wait for Glee practice to be over?'

'Of course I don't mind. Gives me a chance to get out of that house.'

Smiling I kissed Vanessa on the cheek and ushered her out of the house. Vanessa's school was on the other end of the town and with all I had done trying to get ready I was going to be late for my own schooling if I didn't get her there soon.

As we drove to her school I felt like the weight of the world was on top of me. I had never been comfortable with silence and since I was driving I couldn't sign with Vanessa.

It was moments like this where everything got so real that I remembered that I was the reason that my sister would never hear again. As guilt washed over me Vanessa climbed out of the car with a huge grin and went to her classes.

Turning the car around I closed all the windows and started to blast some music. I wanted the voices that were blaming me for everything to stop for a moment. Vanessa didn't blame me at all for what happened, but I couldn't stop blaming myself.

When I pulled into the school parking lot Kurt was waiting for me by his car. Grinning I climbed out and let myself me enveloped by his warmth. He could help me distract myself.

"Hey," Kurt said smiling, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," I said calmly, "I just dropped of Vanessa and now it's time for my first day."

"You're going to be great."

"Yeah, that's what Vanessa said."

"You should listen to that girl. She happens to be the smarter of the two."

Shaking my head I linked my hand with his and walked into the school. As Kurt and I walked through the school towards our lockers I let my mind start wander to what Vanessa was doing.

Vanessa always came home from school and explained her whole day to me and I'd do the same. She truly was my best friend and I loved that more then anything. I just wished it had happened sooner.

Hearing the bell ring I smiled at Kurt and made my way to my class. Finn walked towards me from the other side of the hall and grinned happily as we turned to go into the same class.

'Hi Blaine. How are you?' Finn signed slowly.

"I'm well, Finn. How are you?" I said and signed with a smile.

'I'm the same. I've gotten better at ASL.'

"You have gotten better. Soon you'll be fluent."

Finn laughed and shook his head before the teacher walked in. As we went through the same first day things that we always did I stared at the window and started to think.

I had invited Vanessa to visit me while I was at Glee practice and I realized now how stupid that was. anessa knew how much I loved music, but she didn't have the same love.

When Vanessa first lost her hearing she broke all of the cds that were in the house along with the stereos. While she would never do that now she still didn't own any music anymore.

It didn't take long for the school day to be over and I found myself sitting outside as everyone left. I knew that one of the school teachers was driving Vanessa to the school, but I still wished that I had gone myself.

"Worrying about Vanessa?" Kurt said standing in front of me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I always worry about her."

"She's a strong girl, Blaine. I know that she can take care of herself and she takes care of you."

"She's naive, Kurt. I don't want to see her get hurt anymore then she already has."

"Blaine, I know that you want to protect her, but she's going to get hurt. All you can do is be there for her."

"I can keep her away from guys for awhile longer."

"I think that might be too late."

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt smiled at me slightly before looking at the parking lot and waving. Vanessa walked up with a huge grin on her face. As soon as I saw her I couldn't help but start smiling myself.

Vanessa dropped her bag on the ground and hugged both Kurt and I tightly. She then pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Smiling I unfolded it and saw that it was for her school to go on a trip to New York.

'What are you going to New York for?' I signed as we walked through the class.

'Because we can't go to Rome this year,' Vanessa signed sadly, 'Of course the first time I'm in the right class to go to the museumes in Rome we don't go.'

'Maybe you'll go some other time. You still have time to convince our parents to go there for vacation.'

Vanessa smiled sadly and nodded her head slightly. Every year our parents went on a vacation while Vanessa and I stayed at our grandparents house. They always promised that the next year we'd all go on a trip together, but that never happened.

'Vanessa,' Kurt signed when we got into the room, 'I'll introduce you to everyone.'

'Thank you,' Vanessa signed happily.

As Kurt and Vanessa walked around the room I watched everyone to see how they reacted to Vanessa. Everyone looked at me in confusion and started talking to each other after Kurt went to the next person.

"Is everyone ready to audition?" Mr. Schuester said walking in, "Oh, who is this?"

"My sister," I said and signed with a smile, "Mr. Schuester this is Vanessa. Vanessa this is Mr. Schuester. He's the Spanish teacher and the Glee coach."

'Hi Mr. Schuester,' Vanessa signed calmly, 'It's nice to meet you.'

"Hello," Mr. Schuester said slowly.

"Vanessa is deaf," I said and signed staring at her, "I hope you don't mind that she's here, but I didn't want her to be home alone in case something happened and she couldn't reach anyone."

"It's fine, Blaine. Vanessa can sit with me while we get these auditions on the way."

"Alright, if she needs anything just get me, Kurt, or Finn to translate."

'Santana knows ALS too,' Vanessa signed happily, 'Her and I hung out for awhile when you were sick.'

'I didn't know that.'

'Yeah, she's really fun to hang out with. Don't you remember me showing you a drawing I did of her?'

'No, I don't remember that.'

'Oh, well, I'll show you it later.'

Nodding my head I went to sit with everyone else and wait for my turn to sing. I kept my eyes on Vanessa the whole time and saw that while she was working on some drawing her eyes would look at Santana periodically.

Looking at Santana I saw that she was looking between Vanessa and Brittany. There was something going on with Vanessa and Santana and I wondered if this was what Kurt was talking about before.

"Kurt," I said making him look at me, "Does Santana like Vanessa?"

"I think she does," Kurt said softly, "I also think she has a crush on Brittany."

"This isn't going to end well for Vanessa if Santana doesn't figure this out."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Warnings in chapter 1. I own nothing. Enjoy! This story is now over.

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to do, Santana?" Blaine said after glee practice.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said watching Brittany, Vanessa, and Kurt talk.

"You like Vanessa and that I'm fine with. What I don't know is if you're serious about this or you just want a one night stand with her."

"How could you say that?"

"Because of what I've heard about you. I know that I'm not supposed to judge a person, but this is my little sister we're talking about."

"Why are you so protective of her?"

"Because it's my fault she's deaf. I'm willingly to do a lot for her, but I need to know if you're serious about her."

"I'm not lesbian."

"I don't care if you're lesbian, straight, or bi. All I need to know is if you want to be with her for the long run."

Sighing I looked at Blaine and wondered how I was supposed to explain what I felt to him. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to figure out if I really liked someone, but I couldn't do it.

I had loved Brittany since I really got to know her, but I barely knew Vanessa and she was all I could think about. She just had something about her that made me feel drawn to everything about her.

With a shake of my head I grabbed my bag and left the classroom. I had to figure it out by myself and having Blaine stare at me and Vanessa and Brittany in the same room was too much.

As I walked through the hallway to leave the school I felt someone touch my shoulder gently. I spun around ready to tell the person off when I saw Vanessa staring at me with a worried look.

'Are you alright?' Vanessa signed quickly.

'I just need to think,' I signed with a sigh, 'I need to figure this out.'

'Can I help you with anything?'

Biting the bottom of my lip I nodded slightly and offered my hand to Vanessa. She looked at the classroom door before taking my hadn and letting me lead her out of the school.

'Tell your brother that I'll have you back before midnight,' I signed as we climbed into my car.

'Alright,' Vanessa signed and pulled out her cell phone, 'Where are we going?'

'I don't know.'

Vanessa nodded her head slightly and buckled her seatbelt. After driving for a few moments I looked over at Vanessa and saw her staring at the window with a smile on her face.

She had no idea where we were going and what I was going to do with her, but she seemed completely happy with whatever was going to happen. She knew what I could do to her and she didn't care.

Pulling the car into the park I stopped it and climbed out without saying anything. Vanessa was soon standing next to me with a confused look, but she didn't sign anything. All she did was take my hand in hers.

"Vanessa," I said making sure she was looking at her, "Please don't hate me."

Vanessa's confused look deepened as we stared at each other. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips to hers. My eyes instantly closed and I felt my heart start to pound. Kissing Brittany had never felt like this before.

I pulled back from the kiss and saw that Vanessa's eyes were closed too. Smiling softly I waited until Vanessa opened her eyes and looked at me. The moment she did I saw happiness in her eyes.

'I hoped you would do that,' Vanessa signed happily.

'I wanted to do that since I met you,' I signed calmly, 'But this is complicated for me.'

'Why is it complicated?'

'Because I love Brittany, but I like you.'

'Brittany is dated Artie though.'

'They broke up.'

'Then they got back together recently. Santana, Brittany told me today that her and Artie were together.'

Staring at the ground I shook my head and wondered when that had happened. Brittany said that she wasn't going to forgive Artie for what he said, but I knew that she was never one to stay mad for long.

I looked up at Vanessa and wondered what I was supposed to do next. I had never been the type of person to think about what I was going to do. I just acted on what I felt and everything worked out for me.

This was Vanessa though and she meant something so much more to me and I had no idea why. I didn't want to hurt Vanessa at all, but if I didn't think about what was going to happen she would get hurt.

'We can't do this, Vanessa,' I signed with a frown, 'I'll end up hurting you.'

'You'll hurt me either way, Santana,' Vanessa signed shrugging, 'At least this way we have a chance of happiness.'

'You actually want to do this?'

Vanessa rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of my head before pulling me into a kiss. Smiling into the kiss I threaded my fingers in her hair before pulling back and smiling happily at her.

'My brother is so going to flip,' Vanessa said grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Warnings in chapter 1. I own nothing. Enjoy! **This story is now over**.

* * *

><p>"You two are dating, Santana?" Blaine said his eyes wide.<p>

"Yeah," I said calmly, "I know that it's a little weird, but I really do like her."

"If you're doing this because you think it's going to be fun, then you should just leave now."

"I'm not doing that, Blaine. I do like your sister."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

I stared at Blaine for a moment trying to think of what to say next. Blaine knew that I was going to hurt Vanessa and he just wanted to protect her. I know that was what would happen.

'Stop,' Vanessa signed pushing Blaine backwards, 'I know you want to protect me, but you can't stop me from seeing her.'

'It's a bad idea,' Blaine said sadly, 'She's goint to hurt you.'

'I wasn't aware that you were psychic.'

'I'm not psychic, but I know her type.'

'Just like you knew me before I was deaf? You only know about her mask. I am getting to really know her. Why can't you be happy for me?'

'You're my little sister. I just want to protect you from the world.'

'I know you do, but you can't. I like Santana. I want to try to do this, but you have to support me.'

'If she hurts you I'm not going to be okay with that.'

'I know, but let's deal with that if it happens.'

Vanessa smiled happily and hugged Blaine before turning towards me. She opened her arms and smiled slightly. Laughing I hugged her and ran a hand through her hair.

Blaine glared at me slighlty and I knew that he still didn't like that I was with his sister, but he wasn't going to try to fight it. I just hoped that I could prove him wrong. I wanted this to work so badly.


End file.
